Side Quests
by Smiling-Fox
Summary: A companion piece to my larger LoZ series. Not entirely necessary to read the series to understand this, but it might help.


**SideQuest; **_The Fallen King_-

The day itself felt ominous.

Twice already, the desert sky had roared with vicious winds and biting sand. Six perfectly healthy animals within the livestock had died suddenly. Carts and equipment would fall apart mysteriously, and a foreboding shadow seemed to grace the desert's auburn landscape. But these warning signs went unheeded through the day as the sun soared in its brilliant arc and drew out the azure night. The desert grew instantly frigid with the onset of nighttime, a stark contrast to the dry, blazing heat of the day. Those hollow, freezing winds carried on them the sounds of a woman in labor, crying out as her child struggled to break through into the world. "That's it." a copper skinned woman with blood red hair held the hand of the mother to be- who bore a similar semblance- speaking encouragement to the woman, "You're doing great."

The whole of the Gerudo nation had gathered to witness this birth, as they had been doing for quite a long while now. A hundred years had passed without a king, a hundred years in which no man was born to the tribe of desert-dwelling Amazonian women. It was the longest stretch of time that the Gerudos had gone without leadership, according to memory, and so each birth within recent years was met with eager anticipation and high hope. This one was no different; the little birthing hut was packed wall to wall with the mocha skinned women, and several dozen more waited impatiently just outside, enduring the cold desert night for the slim hope that they may have finally gotten a new king. Another scream ripped through the air, reaching the ears even of those waiting outside. The poor woman had been pushing for what seemed like countless hours now, and still the child was being difficult. Quiet homage went out to the three sacred Goddesses, hoping, waiting, praying.

Their prayers were answered just as the sun began peaking over the horizon again.

An infant's cry rang out, sharp and shrill. The closest women to the exhausted mother huddled around suddenly, having to be pushed back for space as the newborn was cut free and cleaned. Questions darted around like wild fire: was it healthy? Was it strong? But most importantly, was it another girl?

The nursemaid who helped deliver the child stood silent, cradling the infant for a while in quiet wonder. Only when the hut grew still and hushed did she dare speak, careful to pronounce her words with all the importance which they held, "…it is a boy." There was a long, awed moment where held breaths were slowly released. And then the cheers and celebrations of the nation entire filled the dawning air. The child's mother fell back against her bed sheets, face soaking in sweat, the ghost of a smile on her lips. More and more Gerudo women pressed in to get a look at their new King, his face all pudgy and red from crying. It was as if the sandstorms and foreshadowing of the prior day had never happened- all was celebration and joy.

"He will need a proper name!" one of the jovial women cried out.

"Yes!" a second shouted, clapping her hands together, "Something powerful, and regal!"

Various suggestions were thrown around, some laughed at and others down right rejected, until an elderly woman in the back of the room cleared her throat for attention. The happy chorus of voices lowered to a subdued din, but did not outright silence, "The boy shall be named Ganondorf; it means 'Demon Slayer' in our ancient tongue. May he slay all the hardships that present to the Gerudo nation in his reign." The gathered crowed bowed their heads in acknowledgement to the elder woman's decision. A few tried out the name, testing to see how well it rolled from the tongue verbally, cooing at their newborn king as the celebration gradually began to calm.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out, shaky and drawn. "She…" all those assembled turned to its source to see the woman who had been holding the mother's hand, her face an unnatural, pale shade, "…she has died. The mother has passed…"Everyone went still and silent, eyes falling to the lifeless form that lay prone on the bed. The Gerudo elder woman spoke up again, her gaze lifting from the dead mother to the newborn, "This…is an ill omen." The one holding their new king glanced down at the infant with concern, beginning to rock the child as he started a fresh round of wailing, "…Lord Ganondorf…what could this possibly mean? What will you bring to us?"

...…...

Years passed, and their King grew from a baby into a young boy. The Gerudos raised the child as a nation, schooling him in the ways of their culture, and grooming him as their leader. He was well educated, and taught simple etiquette and politics. His young mind absorbed it all like a dry sponge submerged in water; but there was something lingering behind his youthful crimson eyes. A kind of…strangeness. They were all certain he would grow out of it eventually. But still, it porved to be...unsettling at times.

The merciless sun burned high in the sky this day, as it always did, painting the whole desert a blinding yellow. "Now, my King." one of the older Gerudo women spoke, standing tall over her diminutive leader who sat cross-legged in the vibrant sands, "Today we are going to speak of community, and how we Gerudo function as a single unit."

Ganondorf heaved a sigh, his voice still squeaky from youth, "Again?"

"Yes, again." his tutor narrowed her gaze on him slightly."But we go over this all the time!" a stubby little finger dove into the sand, tracing errant patterns, " I could probably teach _you_ about it by now!" He received a swat to the back of his head, mussing the spikes of orange-red that had began to grow in.

"That is because it is so important." the older woman took a step and began to walk a slow circle around the boy, "And as our King, you must understand this principle above all else; that we, as a united nation, can accomplish great things. But, separated, as individuals, our hardships become near indomitable." Her steps crunched over the loose sand, but then suddenly stopped. "Ah. Here is an excellent example, Lord Ganondorf." The young boy twisted about in place to see what had caught his teacher's attention; a tiny little bump of desert sand with a hole at its peak was spewing fat ants in two thick lines.

"Those are just bugs. See?" he lifted his hand and swatted one, a smile dotting his face as he felt the little creature crunch and splatter.

The older woman gave him a curious look, but said nothing on the matter. She simply continued her lecture, "Yes, but they are a perfect example. As a single unit, these ants are weak and feeble. But together, they can craft great burrows, bring in much food, and care for dozens upon dozens of their young."

"…weak and feeble." Ganondorf repeated. It seemed to be the only part of her speech that had gotten to him. He watched the little insect soldiers marching in the midday heat, carrying back bits of rock and dried out scraps of wood.

As he pondered the industrious ants and their movements over the desert sand, a large wasp suddenly swooped into his field of view. His tutor flinched, and retreated a step. But Ganondorf simply watched, marveling as the larger insect landed neatly among the ants. The wasp wasted no time- it grabbed at the nearest ant and bit the smaller creature nearly in half. The black and gold predator went along, snapping off limbs, stinging, and chewing heads off as it ravaged the line of soldiers. It over powered them. Completely. "Weak and feeble." the young king eyed the wonderful destruction left by the wasp; the twitching bodies that lay helpless on the yellow sand, eventually to become a meal, "I understand. When you are powerful…there is nothing you cannot do." The older Gerudo woman's eyebrows furrowed, taking careful note of the smile on her young king's face and how there seemed to be a curious darkness to it. But once again, she did nothing about it, or the curious comment that had left his mouth. After all, he was still just a child. Surely, he would grow out of it.

...….

"Keep your guard up, Lord Ganondorf!"

"I am, damnit!"

The king had grown into his adolescence, and like all those his age, he had become stubborn, thick-headed, and rebellious. His body had begun to fill out; muscles lining his bronze limbs and rippling beneath the skin of his chest and stomach. But he was still drawn and lanky, much taller than he was broad and not quite able to fill out the dark leather attire he had grown accustomed to wearing. A pant leg caught under one of his own boots and nearly toppled him. The king cursed loudly.

"If you are truly keeping your guard up, then why are you being defeated so easily!" his latest instructor bellowed to the blowing sands. Ganondorf was training this day with the other warriors, learning the art of combat and sword play. But his awkward physique was working against him. One of the other Gerudo warriors his age dove at him, easily batting the sword from his hand with her own, then throwing the King to the ground with a quick sweep of his legs. Ganondorf snarled up at her as the sands around him settled, "Damnit, Nabooru!"

She simply gave an airy laugh, "I hope that's not the best you can do! If it is, I want a new king!" She gave her shoulder length, ruby hair a toss, looking down her long nose at the felled ruler.

"That is enough, Nabooru." their teacher scowled, wrinkles dominating her scarred and battle-worn face, "Do not be disrespectful." Ganondorf lifted a hand towards Nabooru, expecting her to take it and help pull him to his feet. Instead, she folded her arms, turned her head with a huff and stepped beyond his reach. He grimaced deeply at her, pulled his weapon from the sand and hopped back up.

Their tutor gave him a moment to situate himself into a fighting stance, "Alright! Face your opponent and strike, and this time, my King, be more mindful of your footing." He heard Nabooru snicker.

That was it! Eye giving a twitch, Ganondorf turned to face her and drew up his curved scimitar. With a smirk, Nabooru made a sound of amusement and drew herself up into a fighting stance. The Gerudo King wasted no time- he rushed straight at her, aggressively swinging his weapon, but Nabooru gracefully deflected each strike and moved to counter. With all the openings he was leaving, it was all too easy. Ganondorf would not allow himself to be defeated this time, however; throwing the whole of his weight aside each time Nabooru attacked, and missing the deadly end of her weapon by mere inches.

The other young warriors slowed their training to watch and chatter.

"Those two are at it again."

"Are you surprised?"

"Hah, hardly. Seems you can't find one without the other most days."

Over the years, Ganondorf and Nabooru had grown to become something like rivals. Each trying to best the other, competitively going about their daily routines as if every little thing were a contest. It had persisted since they were children, from the very day they had met, but as the duo grew older, some of the elder Gerudos could not help but wonder if there were something…more, to their rivalry. Perhaps even an attraction.

Though for right now, it simply appeared to be a training exercise devolved into a fight.

Nabooru forced the young King back another step with a sweeping strike, grinning wickedly as the lanky, teenaged ruler grunted with frustration. Now the aggressor, she stepped quickly within his defense and aimed another attack at his face. Their instructor saw her intent and shouted for them to stop before the King was marred. Nabooru ignored her commands. Ganondorf realized that he was in real danger of being wounded, but his sword didn't have nearly enough time to swing around and deflect the attack; his free hand instead moved and managed to grab Nabooru's weapon at the hilt and squeezed- The weapon immediately crumbled in his grip. Both combatants stopped dead, staring down at the remains of the sword that had collapsed into the sand. The instructor, and even the other warriors who had been watching, all went silent. Ganondorf looked down at his hand, letting his fingers flex. It…had broken so easily. Was it a defective sword? It couldn't have been; it was perfectly fine the whole while Nabooru had been using it. He looked back up at his rival, noting but utter shock that was painted across her bronzed face. "Ganondorf…how did you do that?" She met his eyes with her own.

Ganondorf soon wore a smirk, wild, and almost dangerous even on those youthful features, "I guess I'm just that powerful!" The young King let out a bellowing laugh in his opponent's face, so pleased with this new discovery that he seemed to forget everything that had been going on around them.

Their instructor recovered first, clapping her hands loudly for order, "Enough, all of you. Stop your gawking and resume your training. Nabooru, Lord Ganondorf, come with me. We must inform the elders of this."

The cocky King and his sullen opponent were led away by their combat trainer with haste. A few curious individuals went to poke at the remnants of Nabooru's sword, whispering in astonishment at the feat: Their king had just shattered a solid steel weapon with his bare hand. Unintentionally. He must be the most powerful person in the whole world! Some of the less excitable Gerudo dismissed it as a fluke, or a strange coincidence. It was nothing to chatter about, and certainly nothing to be concerned over. After all, the young king was still growing. Perhaps his muscles were not yet under his full control.

He would likely just grow out of it.

...…...

A handful of years later, and the Gerudo king had grown into a fine man; tall and broad as a Gerudo should be, thick with muscle, confident in his stride and capable in his movements.

He had mastered combat as any true Gerudo king would. Though the subtleties of government still eluded him, he was a fine king, and his nation gladly acknowledged him as their ruler. He still maintained a cockiness in his attitude that more often than not caused him problems, but his inhumane strength was usually more than enough to solve them. But every so often, the aging Gerudo women who had watched him grow would notice that little dark streak creep up, whether through deeds or words. And for all these years, no one brought it up. They were all simply waiting for him to grow out of those peculiar behaviors. Perhaps, he simply needed more time to mature and leave those wicked traits behind.

The Gerudo King stepped from his hut, having just reviewed with his better warriors the latest plans to sack a nearby caravan for its riches. Ah, the joys of being the King of Thieves! Ganondorf stretched in the warm desert sun, rolling his shoulders with an audible pop. His crimson eyes played over the grounds, watching Gerudo women coming and going on their daily duties with a half interest.

"Ganondorf!" a familiar voice called his name and drew his attention; it was Nabooru, his old rival. She had also grown from an adolescent into an adult, filling out at her hips and chest, her facial features more sharpened and her voice a bit rougher. Her hair was now kept in a long pony tail, so long that it nearly touched the ground whenshe walked. The two of them had long ago reconciled their life-long rivalry; the kind of reconciliation that involves the meeting of lips and clashing of tongues.

The king quickly wound his arms around his lover as she approached, smirking down at the much smaller woman, "Something the matter, Nabooru? Or can you just not get enough of me?" He leaned down, teasing her earlobe with his teeth.

"Stop it, idiot." she gave a feeble push against his chest, but couldn't seem to wipe the grin from her face, "I'm just letting you know that the first scouts are returning. They say they found something…interesting."

Ganondorf drew back enough to catch her eyes, "Interesting how?"

"At the oasis to the far north. One of the scouts said she saw something curious floating around it. She couldn't get close enough for a good look, though." Nabooru stepped from his hold, "She said it was as if a barrier were holding her back."

"Barrier, huh?" Ganondorf's head turned, peering roughly in the direction of the oasis in question, "I'm not going to let anyone cut us off from our water supplies. I'll go check it out."

"…alone?"

"Yes." He turned to face Nabooru, a quick scowl on his face, "Why? You don't think I'm strong enough to defend myself from whatever's out there?"

Nabooru pouted up at the incensed king, shying away a step, "Of course not. But I wouldn't want to endanger you needlessly"

Ganondorf scoffed down at her, angry red eyes swiveling back towards the north, "Nothing out there could endanger _me_. Nothing is stronger than I am." He fell silent for a moment, watching the spray of sand being thrown about in the afternoon haze. "I'll be back before the sun sets." his voice came roughly from his lips, growling, "And I'll be damn sure to deal with whoever is out there."

Nabooru wanted to protest further, but knew better. Her lover had a notoriously short temper. The female warrior simply bowed her head to her king and bit back any other arguments that might test his tenuous patience, "Yes, sir."

...…..

A few hours later and Ganondorf was dismounting his black stallion at the precious northern oasis. He could immediately tell that something was very wrong here; there seemed to be a film in the air, encasing the prized desert water in a grainy dome. The Gerudo king huffed. Heavy boots crunched over the sand as he approached the anomaly, a hand moving to stroke the stubbly beginnings of a beard. Ganondorf went to step passed the barrier, and was immediately repelled. The magical barrier sparked at the contact and refused to allow him a single step further.

"The hell…?" Ganondorf growled. Someone _was_ trying to keep them from their precious water! He stepped aside, circling the peculiar film and tried entering at a different area, but was met with the same result. His face twisted into a snarl, already aggravated by this resistance. He was the king of this desert! How dare someone try to keep him from any part of it! Rage boiled up and pooled in the back of his head like a hot venom, prompting him to abandon all reasoning and step forward, simply forcing his way through the magic. Sparks rained down around him, the sheen of the barrier at first holding fast. But it wasn't long before that monstrous strength overpowered it, causing the dome to pucker around him and eventually shatter like cheap glass.

The Gerudo king staggered a step forward, thrown off balance from the sudden lack of resistance. He sent a quick look around his surroundings, noting that the grainy magic was slowly evaporating like rain water in the sunlight. His brow remained creased. What in Hyrule had constructed that barrier, and why? His attention turned quickly to the water contained within the oasis, hoping it had not been drained. Ganondorf stepped from the dry sand to the meager vegetation that surrounded the pristine water. He immediately noticed something floating on the oasis' surface, dark clumps of what looked like pond scum. The king of thieves drew nearer, wading up to his knees into the still waters, and dipped his hands in to scoop up the curious lumps. A startled gasp choked out of his throat as he lifted the strange dark mass towards his face- it was the water itself, turned black and thick. He immediately dropped the discovery back into the oasis, recoiling.

Just then, a terrible cackling floated through the air, like the clanging of iron bells. Ganondorf's head twisted to and fro, but he was unable to see the cause of the sound.

"How…interesting." a phantom voice grated.

"Interesting indeed, sister."

"That he would be capable of breaking-"

"Our magic by brute strength alone."

Ganondorf was immediately on high alert, drawing a slender scimitar from his side and whirling around. But no matter which direction he turned his eyes, he could see no one belonging to the voices. He bellowed, "Who's there? Show yourselves, damnit! I command you!"

That belittling cackle rang out again, louder. "Do you hear?"

"He commands us."

"Who do you think _you _are, foolish upstart-"

"That you may command us?"

He bared his teeth to the wind, sloshing around the polluted water as he searched for the speakers, "I am the ruler of this desert! I am Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo! And you will do as I say!" This time, there was no demeaning laughter, but a heavy silence. Gradually, the air rippled and peeled away to reveal a pair of withered figures hovering above the yellow sands on a pair of wiry brooms. Ganondorf gave a small jump at the shock, backing away from the two of them, keeping his stance low and his blade up.

"King…"

"Of the Gerudo?"

The intruders dipped lower into view, observing him just as closely as he observed them. Ganondorf cringed at their hideous appearances; both of them had the stature of a small child, diminutive, petite, unnaturally tiny. But their wrinkled, leathery brown skin betrayed their great age. Each of them had a long, crooked nose that took up the majority of their face, sitting prominently below bulbous, baggy eyes with miniscule pupils. Their hair was greasy and limp, hanging from their heads like straw- one a vibrant red, the other a sickly blue. Long, boney fingers poked out from beneath the long sleeves of their faded black robes, teasing through the air around him. As if testing something. The old crones suddenly grinned, revealing horrible, crooked yellow teeth.

"So you are. Yes."

"You are our king."

Ganondorf blinked dumbly at them, "What?" He refused to believe the implication, that the two witches floating just above his head might actually be of the Gerudo nation. Another heavy moment passed, the waters of the oasis splashing quietly against his legs.

The red-haired one spoke first, "We are indeed-"

"Gerudo such as yourself." And the blue-haired one completed the sentence.

"Powerful Gerudo witches…"

"More powerful then even you, young Ganondorf…"

The words immediately rose his ire, causing him to snarl furiously at their sneering faces, "How dare you?" His sword swiped through the air, repeatedly missing the tricky hags as they sank and rose effortlessly on the wind. They cackled, and his anger burned white hot behind his eyes. "No one is more powerful than me! No one!"

"Calm yourself, impetuous wretch." the red haired witch twin cooed at him, patronizing with her tone, "You are indeed powerful…physically."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ganondorf roared, his blade diving for them again, "What other kind of power is there?"

This time, the twin sisters spoke in unison, "Magic." They darted from his weapon, then each summoned a dark orb, pulling energy from thin air with a curious gesture. The dark power flew towards the Gerudo king and collided with a static crackle that seemed to electrify the entire area surrounding him. He gave a short cry of pain, but Ganondorf refused to be thrown down by the attack. He stood his ground, snarling, eyes burning with hatred as he stared down the witches. They simply gave an airy laugh.

"Oooh."The first one spoke, "You are impressive, young king."

"Impressive indeed." Her twin echoed.

"Perhaps then, you would have-"

"A mind to learn from us." They waved their skeletal hands through the air, and a shimmering veil of delicate magic wafted over to the king, draping around him like a cold blanket.

"There is much-"

"We could teach you."

"Dark, forbidden magics-"

"That none but we two know."

"And then, once you have mastered all that we have to teach-"

"There would truly be no one more powerful than you, my liege."

No sound passed through the heated desert air as Ganondorf let their disjointed words sink in, slowly. He already considered himself the most powerful man in the world, but to learn that there was even greater power that he could attain? Saying 'no' did not even factor in as an option in his mind. He stared up at the diminutive witches with a kind of awe, "Dark magic? So…you mean Shadow magic?"

"No." they chorused. The twin hags made a motion and the veil of energy about Ganondorf's shoulders lifted, folded like a sheet, and dissipated with a pop.

The red-haired witch soared high over his head, "We mean twisted magic."

The blue-haired twin sunk on her broom, skirting the water's surface as she circled the king's legs, "Magic that has been corrupted, contaminated with-"

"Malicious intent. Darkness. Terrible forces."

"Evil."

The Gerudo king twisted, trying in vain to watch them both as they orbited about him in different directions. An answer was at his lips, but it silenced as his name was called out across the desert oasis, stunning him from his stupor."Ganondorf!" he would recognize the voice of his lover anywhere; Nabooru shot towards him with impressive speed, a pair of blades in her hands. She deftly swung her weapons around the king, aiming for the wicked Gerudo twins hovering about him like engorged gnats. Her sword made contact, slicing a deep wound on the blue-haired witch. The hag wailed, her sister quickly darting between the warrior and the wounded twin. That limp mass of red hair suddenly ignited, set to life like a wild blaze. The firey-haired witch conjured a fireball and sent it at the attacker. Ganondorf immediately grabbed Nabooru and pulled her against himself, turning so that the flames would collide with his back- brute that he was, the magic did little more than singe his clothing. Once the blaze had died down, Ganondorf and Nabooru looked to see that the withered crones had once again disappeared.

Their voices hung on the air, wispy, fading like a sunset, "If you wish to learn, Lord Ganondorf-"

"We will be more than happy to teach…if you simply seek us out…"

Several moments passed in hushed silence as the remaining Gerudo looked to be certain that the witches were gone. Once they were sure, Ganondorf snapped at his subordinate, "What the _hell_, Nabooru? I told you I didn't need any help! Are you disobeying your king?"

"You idiot!" she shot right back, sheathing her weapons, "Do you even realize who that was!"

He stepped back, giving her an odd look, "Should I?"

Nabooru's eyes rolled, "We've only been warned about them a thousand times! Those were the Twinrova Sisters!" Ganondorf's lips twisted. The name wasn't unfamiliar, but he couldn't exactly place it. Nabooru noticed his expression and heaved a sigh, "Where is your head, Ganondorf? You never pay attention."

"I can't really argue that."

"Then pay attention now." her gaze bored into his, "The Twinrova Sisters are dangerous. Very dangerous! Long ago, very long ago, they were normal Gerudo like you and me, just with an extra talent for magic. They were so talented, in fact, that the Great Sages called upon them to serve, and they accepted their duties as the twin Sages of Time. But they became greedy. As time went on, they sought more and more power, more so even then the great power that comes with being anointed as a sage. They were very vain people, Ganondorf, and as their age began to deteriorate them, the Twinrova Sisters turned to forbidden magic in a desperate attempt to retain their looks. But soon, even that wasn't enough for them. They began to seek darker and more powerful magic simply to have possession of greater strength. They're the very reason we fell into such bad terms with the Hylians- because they betrayed their calling as the Sages of Time, plummeted a sacred temple into ruin just for the benefit of their dark magic, and threw off the very balance of the sages and even possibly the world." Nabooru gave a long pause, allowing the explanation time to sink through his thick skull. "Do you understand?"

He understood the story well enough; it was a warning about avoiding such power-hungry corruptors at all costs. But the story also made one thing very clear: the Twinrova Sisters were powerful. Incredibly powerful. Tantalizingly so.

When he didn't answer, Nabooru barked at him again, "Ganondorf! Promise me you won't go anywhere near them ever again! I don't care how strong you are! They're-"

"I get it, I get it!" he responded defensively, a tepid snarl on his face, "They're dangerous and bad. Okay?"

She eyed him, sizing up his reaction. His answer didn't wholly convince her. Something in his tone, his demeanor, and the way his eyes flickered. She knew him well enough to be suspicious of him; but he was still her king. She had shown more than enough disrespect already by snapping and snarking at him, so she simply bit her tongue and withheld any further comment. It was then that Nabooru noticed the state of the oasis she was wading knee-deep in. "What in Din's name..?" she quickly backed out of the water and onto the sand, staring wide-eyed at the darkened clumps floating freely, "What is this? What were they doing to our oasis?"

Ganondorf's gaze trailed to the water's surface, then rose onto her, "Don't know. But we should probably avoid drinking it for a while."

"We should probably avoid this place all together while they're here." she added, "With any luck, they'll simply move along after they're done here. We may have to purify the oasis, though. It won't be an easy ritual to perform." Ganondorf gave a low hum, sloshing his way back to dry land. Nabooru laid a hand on his thick arm as he reached her, gently, trying to connect with him so that she might better understand what was going on in his mind. But his eyes remained shifty and clouded. "We should hurry back and warn the others. We'll need to double the guard, at least."

He gave her a curt nod and she obediently turned to recover their steeds. The Gerudo king let his gaze linger a while on the corrupted oasis, the words of the twisted witches still playing through his mind. He and Nabooru rode back to the Gerudo's grounds in silence, and Ganondorf spoke barely a full sentence the whole rest of the day before turning in to sleep.

When Nabooru returned to her own bed for the night, she had a hard time assuring herself that he would be fine. After all, he had grown out of that strange, childish streak a long time ago. Right?

...….

It was much later that night when the Twinrova sisters found themselves again interrupted. They had been performing their wicked spell over the oasis, cooing twisted incantations to the water's smooth surface, when they felt their barrier penetrated for a second time. They were not at all surprised when they looked up to see the furious red gaze of their supposed king. "Teach me." he growled simply, pale moonlight reflecting off of his form as he waded out into the polluted oasis.

Each Twinrova sister wore a grin that covered their entire face.

"Ah, yes, my King."

"We will gladly teach you." they began their peculiar pattern of speech softly, almost whispered.

"We will train you to cast spells-"

"Twist magic-"

"Bend forces to your very will-"

"We will even teach you-"

"The powerful spells-"

"That preserved our youth." at this, the blue-haired witch swooped down directly in front of him, laying a wrinkled hand against her own cheek.

Ganondorf's demeanor quickly shifted, as he could not help but comment, "I'd say you were a few years too late on that one."

The twin witches at fist blinked at his audacity, then each threw their heads back and let their signature cackling laughter fill the motionless desert air.

...…..

For months, Ganondorf stole away to the northern oasis for his forbidden training. No one questioned his actions; they figured he just needed some time alone to think, since being a king is a very weighty responsibility. So each time he rode off into the desert, his destination unknown to them, the Gerudo women thought nothing of it. He had long outgrown his curious behavior, they were sure. The witches- Kotake and Koume, as he had come to know them by- proved that they were every bit as powerful as the rumors made them out to be. More so, even. They first taught him the basics of magic, how to draw power from within himself and manipulate it into balls of fire or daggers of ice. And then they taught him how to take those spells and warp them, infuse them with such malice that their power increased ten fold.

The Twinrova sisters were impressed at his aptitude for this manner of conjuring. They sensed a deep-seeded darkness within him, an underlying malevolence that, once nurtured, could be tapped into and harnessed into an extraordinary weapon. And all he had needed was a little push in the right direction. They continued to be pleased at his progress, watching as he mastered one technique after another. As his power grew darker and darker, he began to crave it more and more; wanting stronger spells, more devastating magic that he could command. Greater power. But then one day, after years of training, they simply announced that he could learn no more.

Ganondorf snapped. He glared angrily up at his floating tutors, enraged that they would deny him further training. How dare they? He fumed, ranting as he stalked around the pool of inky blackness that the northern oasis had become. "What the hell do you mean? There has to be more!"

"No, young Ganondorf…" Kotake's voice was hushed, drawn, almost exhausted in its tone.

And her sister Koume matched it, "You have learned all that we can teach…"

The Gerudo king suddenly rushed at them, "That's not good enough!" A massive hand darted out at them, so swiftly that they had no time to react to their student's out lashing. Thick fingers wrapped easily around Kotake's throat, ripping the red-haired hag from her broom as she choked and sputtered. Ganondorf roared down at her, "I need more! I need even more power!"

"There…is…"

"None more powerful than you, my King-"

"N-not…in-"

"All the world. There is no more power-"

"…for….for you-"

"To attain."

"You're lying!" his voice boomed like thunder, a rage having completely consumed him. His eyes were wide and wild, his face a twisted scowl as he shook the tiny witch in his grasp, "There has to be more! More power! There must be a way for me to have greater strength than this! I must have it!" Slowly and calmly, Koume drifted over to him, placing both hands on his muscular forearm as it threatened to choke the life out of her sister. "Perhaps…there is…another way."

"Sister…?" Kotake stared at her twin, seeming to both dread and eagerly await the answer." Ganondorf's fingers squeezed tighter, constricting the red-haired witch's throat further; a clear sign that, if he did not like Koume's answer, she would soon be an only child. The blue-haired Gerudo paused for a long moment, staring intently at the king. When she spoke, her haggard voice was laden with reverence, "The Triforce."

"Triforce?" he repeated, so stunned by the unexpected answer that he immediately dropped Kotake onto the corroding sands beneath him. The elderly little witch landed with a thump, scurrying on feeble legs to regain her broom and quickly become airborne. Ganondorf's brow creased, scrutinizing Koume, who's withered old gaze still locked onto his own. He knew the legend of the Triforce- really, who in the world didn't? But he had always assumed it was just that. A legend. "What are you talking about, you senile old bat?" he finally bit back, shrugging her away from his arm, "The Triforce? As if it even exists!"

"Ahh, but my leige-"

"It does in fact exist."

Now they had his attention. Ganondorf stared up at his tutors with the same fascination that he wore when first they met, "…you've seen it?"

Neither one answered that question, both flashing jagged smiles in his direction. "Each Triforce, left by the Goddesses-"

"Power, Wisdom, Courage-"

"Will grant the fondest desire of whosoever finds them-"

"Regardless of consequence, intent, or effect." They let a quiet little chuckle pass between them, watching as their enthusiastic student gawked.

"If, Master Ganondorf, you can find the Triforce-"

"You can attain power unimaginable…"

"Nothing will be beyond your grasp...you may even-"

"Rule over this world entire."

...…...

He searched like a man possessed.

Ganondorf would follow leads, trail hints, search for clues, anything! Anything to get a Triforce into his possession so that he could attain ultimate power. He of course spoke nothing of this to the other Gerudo. They didn't need to know what they went out daily to search for- for all that they knew, he was sending them out to scout for excellent locations to find hidden treasures. They simply did as their king commanded, reporting back their findings faithfully, but never able to find his elusive prize. By day he sent out his warriors, and by night he conferred with the Twinrova sisters, taking their knowledge into account. The Triforces, legend would say, sought shelter in places of renowned spirituality. Holy ground. There were any number of places in Hyrule alone that fit the bill, but obviously none held the sacred relic or else the world entire would have heard of it by now. So Ganondorf sought better, hidden places, lesser known sites that still had a close connection to the Sacred Realm. But time passed aggravatingly swiftly, and still he had no Triforce.

His patience had long since run out. He grew furious at the drop of a hat, even at those he was closest with, and often closed himself off for hours to lash out at the furniture. Nabooru was soon concerned with his behavior, but others assured her that he was just going through a rough time. It would pass, and he would be her loving king again in no time, they were sure. Little did the Gerudo women realize that each day just drove their king further and further into a self-replicating madness, an obsession, a thirst for power that seemed unquenchable.

He was in a particularly foul mood the day a scout returned from the desert and asked to speak with him personally. First, he snapped at the messenger for interrupting. Then he shouted at the scout, demanding that she hurry it up because he had no time for her stupidity. "A thousand apologies, my King." she inclined her head out of respect, fearful of what might become of her if she missteped at all, "But I was out investigating what remains of the sacred ruins at the desert's edge and thought you would want to hear my findings. There was a concealed chamber deep beneath the sands and there was something…odd."

He instantly perked, "Odd? What do you mean, odd?"

The scout chewed her lip a moment, trying to find the proper wording, "It is…hard to describe, sire. There was a glow, golden, and it seemed to draw me towards it. I am sorry to say that I grew frightened and withdrew immediately. I cannot imagine what it might be."

Ganondorf's whole posture went slack, eyes wide and jaw hanging. Could it be possible? Could it really be possible that after all this time, the years of searching, wanting, longing, aching- he had finally found it? And at the pitiful rubble that he had overlooked for so long, no less. He tried to quickly recover himself, though the scout and the messenger were already giving him peculiar looks. The king of thieves fixed his usual stern expression onto his face and nodded, waving them off. The women exited hastily and left their king to muse. Neither of them saw the way his face twisted into a wicked, diabolical grin that stretched from ear to ear.

...…

"And why can't I go?"

Nabooru was carrying on like a child: huffing, pouting, and generally whining. When Ganondorf had announced they were to go ransack the sacred ruins far at the desert's cusp, she of course assumed that she would be accompanying him. When she was informed otherwise, she seemed to revert fifteen years backwards into a complaining toddler.

The king had chosen his search party carefully- all of them were inadequate warriors, too small or too inexperienced, ones that he would easily be able to overpower. It was a strange grouping, but none questioned their king. They simply did as they were told.

Except of course, for his lover, who had done nothing but grill him since she'd gotten word. "You know I'm one of the better warriors! Maybe even better than you!" she challenged, pacing around his lavishly decorated bedroom, "Why would you leave me behind on this?"

He groaned, rolling his eyes and his whole head in an arch. "Why do I have to give you a reason? I'm your King, Nabooru. Just do what I say."

"I don't like it!" she stomped a foot, then sank onto his bed, arms and legs crossing as she watched him packing his bags. "Any number of things could go wrong, with everything that's out there in the haunted wasteland! And you'll be stuck out there for nights!"

"You still think I'm weak. Don't you?" his voice growled out.

The question caught her off-guard, ruby eyes blinking as she quirked a brow, "What? What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"Then just trust me! You'll see!" he turned to her, slowly, a smile lighting his whole face, "I'll show you just how powerful I can become."

She didn't quite understand him. His words were strange, and his actions stranger. But his smiles were so infrequent lately, that the sight of him with such a broad grin seemed to soothe her heart and calm her worries. Nabooru gave no further complaint, simply huffed and laid herself across his bed as he hefted his pack.

Ganondorf leaned down and gave her a quick goodbye kiss, which she scowled through. A little laugh bubbled out of him, "You just wait and see. We'll be celebrating when I get back." With that, he turned and headed out to his waiting search party.

Little did Nabooru realize that the same man that was leaving now, would never again return.

...…..

The journey had proven perilous, the trials of the desert nearly thwarting them. But by some miracle, they had arrived to the very spot specified; deep underground below the rubble that marked the once illustrious sacred ruins that slept far from home, where the sand slowly began to give way to the soil. The Gerudo who had first made the discovery lead them down into secretive catacombs until they came across a brillant, blinding glow. The women stilled in place, petrified of what it could be. But Ganondorf, a dark grin gracing his features, strode confidently forward. A feeble stone door tried to block his path. He shattered it with his bare fists, eager to step passed. And once he did, there was such a sight to behold.

The Gerudo warriors who accompanied him filed in quickly after their king, filed in like curious desert ants. Awed whispers quickly shot around the room. "What…what is it?"

"What could this possibly be?"

"My king, what do you make of this?"

He stood, stock still, staring in wonder at the golden item that floated ethereally in front of him. It gave off such a warm, inviting glow. It called to him. It knew. It wanted to belong to him, the most powerful being alive. The warriors drew nearer to the relic, eyeing it with amazed expressions. For some reason, none of them dared to reach for it. The scout who had originally discovered it held herself at the back of the room, still frightened. More questions raced between the copper skinned women, red eyes darting, voices rising with excitement. What was this wonderful thing they had discovered?

Ganondorf's voice suddenly spoke out, rasping, laced with a heavy and forboding exhilaration, "The Triforce. _My_ Triforce."

None of them saw the dark burst of energy that he pulled into existence. They only felt it, a shocking pain that tore through their bodies as the magic ripped apart the stifling desert air. But then none of them would feel anything ever again. The few who escaped the attack were quickly mowed down by his sword, too startled that their own King would strike them down to think of defending themselves.

Once they were all dispatched, the hulking Gerudo King turned, striding over their fresh corpses as he closed in on the golden triangle. He would have power. A power that no one could ever rival.

And the world would cower at the name of Ganondorf.

_Side Quest 1- __**Complete**_


End file.
